The New Me
by sTRawbErrI GaSHz x
Summary: Shes sick of being the girl she once was.Its time for a change.A BIG one.(rated T for now.Will go up in other chapters!)


**Disclaimer:DON'T OWN.DON'T SUE.**

**CHAPTER 1**

She woke up to AFI.

_'A chilling silence  
A world of violets  
My breath materialized again  
Immaculate  
Inanimate  
A comfort cutting time I see  
A string of white lights._

Forever walking through December.   
Forever longing for a sign of life  
a bringer of light  
Forever wandering together through a world of violets.'

She looked at her clock.11:23.._'Thank god its saturday...'_ she thought to herself.She pulled down her blankets and got out of bed,putting on slippers and going into the kitchen.on the table,there was a note from her mom. it read:

"Dear ellie,

I went out for .. stuff. Wont be back til monday.

Mom"

She read the note.

"Stuff?What stuff could my MOM be doing that takes all weekend!"She said Aloud."Oh well...since she isnt home...im gonna go out...". Ellie went into the bathroom and took a shower.Then after that she went into her room and looked through her closet.Lately she had been wearing close that covered up most of her body.She thought to herself '_i'm too much of a good girl...i mean,besides the cutting,im too good.I mean,i dont drink,i dont smoke,i dont sleep around,and i dont do drugs...IM SICK OF THIS ME!...Thats it...Im gonna be what no one expected of me...' _And with that,she put on a pair of plaid pants,a Nine Inch Nails Hoodie,and her boots.She grabbed her wallet and looked inside.there was about $4."Shit.." she said.she went into her moms room and looked around for some money.While she was looking,she saw a pack of cigarettes.She took them,and the lighter next to them.under the pack,she saw about 6 or 7 $20s.She knew her mom wouldnt notice them being gone,so she took them.After that,she was walking to the bus stop,when someones car,blaring music,slowed down and drove beside her.She stopped,and turned to the car.It was Jay.He turned down the music.

"Hey vampire.Where Are you going?"He asked.

"The mall."

"Wow...Vampires going to the mall..Hey,im going,I'll drive you there."She sighed

"Ok..."She said,getting in reluctantly.She opened the door and got in,her bag on her lap.She opened up her bag and took out the pack of cigs and the lighter. "Do you mind if i .. ?"She asked,pointing to the pack.Jay looked at her,shocked."...ill take that as a no..."She said.She was about to put them in her bag.

"No,i dont care.im just shocked that .. YOU .. miss 'little innocent vampire' smokes..."

"Well\,see,i dont...im starting,tho..."She said.She took one from the pack and lit it,and took a pull.She started coughing,cause it was her first time,but after about 3 or 4 pulls,she would only cough alittle bit.

They got to the mall,and ellie had finished her cigarette by then.jay parked the car,and they walked inside."Why do you wanna come here?"He asked.

"Im not the little girl i used to...i mean,im gonna have a party tonight,and i figured that i could use some change...Invite your friends and tell them to bring whatever they can..."

"Yeah!Well...im gonna go get something to eat...but,ill uh...catch you later..."He said.

"Yeah...See ya.." Ellie said,and walked off to hot topic.When she got there,she didnt go over to the pants section.She went over to the skirt and corset section.After choosing some corsets and some skirts,she bought some new thongs,and some more stockings.After she payed for all of it,she decided to go find jay.After looking for about 10 minutes,she saw him in the music store.She walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.He turned around and saw her.

"Hey.."She said.

"Yo..."

"I have to ask you something..."Ellie said.

"Ok,ask."

"Do you know anyone who can do peircings...like,do you have any friends who can peirce or tattoo?"

"Yeah..Why?"

"Cause i want a tongue ring..." She said.

"Ok..."Jay took out his cell phone and called him.He said he would meet him at the peircing store in the mall,and he would peirce her tongue.They went to the store,and she chose the one she wanted.It was a barbel that said "Lick Me" on it. She went into the place and then the guy came in and sat on a chair next to her.

"Yo Jay.."He said.

"Yo...Bill,this is Ellie,elli,Bill."

"Hey.Okay...Put this in your mouth and then spit it back out."He said,handing her a small cup with blue liquid in it.She did so,and then Bill peirced her tongue."Okay,You cant eat anything like,too chewy cuz then it will get infected,and dont chew gum.Itll get stuck on it and then its hard to get off.Just come back here in about 4 months and you can get another one,and after that you dont really have to change it unless you want to."

"Thanks.."Ellie said,as best as she could.Her tongue hurt but she didnt care.She was on her way to a new Ellie.After hanging out with jay for a little while longer,they left and jay dropped ellie off at her house.

"I'll see you at 8,Okay?"Jay said.

"Alright..ill see you then."She said.Ellie went into her house and then She went into her bedroom.She put her bags down and went into the bathroom.A half hour later,she came out of the bathroom with red and black hair.She looked at her clock,and it was 7:16.She had about 45 minutes to get ready.After she was done drying her hair,she layed out all of her clothes.She chose a black leather thong,fishnet stockings,and a mini mini black skirt,with a black and red corset.She put on her boots,and after that she called paige,ashley,marco,emma,craig,and everyone else she could think of,and told them to come over at 8.It was now 7:35.She went over to her mirror and put on some halloween pale stuff,to look paler,and her normal black eyeliner,with a star under her right eye.She went into the living room and put out ash trays,and some food.

And then that was when the door bell starting ringing.


End file.
